Terapias de Kerpymon
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Aburrido de su rutina lejos de la acción bélica que llevan sus dos compañeros ángeles en DTC, Kerpymon decide montar su propio consultorio. Armado con un bloc de notas, un bolígrafo y unas gafas, el gran conejo blanco atenderá a todo aquel con problemas o preocupaciones en su vida.
1. Terapia con Kerpymon

**TERAPIA CON KERPYMON**

Una Witchmon caminó hacia una sala con un cartel de "Sala de espera" en letras grandes. Llevaba un cuaderno en las manos que repasaba a través de unas gruesas gafas que, aunque vistas sobre una mesa parecían horribles, le sentaban bastante bien.

-¿Alphamon? –llamó la bruja digital.

-Sí.

-Ya puede pasar –dijo haciendo paso en la puerta.

El digimon de armadura oscura salió de la sala mientras otros allí presentes le lanzaban miradas de ánimos. Salió de la sala y siguió a la Witchmon a través de un pasillo a otra sala con un cartel en la puerta que ponía "Dr Kerpymon". La digimon abrió la puerta, esperó a que el líder de los Caballeros Reales entrase y cerró.

-Bienvenido, Alphamon. Siéntate, por favor.

-Kerpymon, en serio, no necesito terapia –dijo Alphamon con un par de gotas enormes tras la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto –el ángel animal llevaba unas gafitas finas y una corbata que lo hacían parecer, a ojos del negro, un completo idiota −. Venga, al sofá.

Alphamon se sentó, como si fuese una silla, y miró al ángel. Después de un minuto en silencio, Kerpymon hizo rodar los ojos, se levantó de su butaca y lo obligó a tumbarse.

-Bien –sonrió el gran conejo regresando a su butaca y cogiendo una libreta −. Cuéntame lo que te ocurre.

-Vengo a darte el informe de…

-Eso puede esperar. Tus preocupaciones, Alphamon.

-¿A santo de qué has creado un salón de terapias? –preguntó el Caballero Real.

-Porque quizás el mundo digital llegue a su fin y tú te irás al otro barrio sin la paz interior necesaria –respondió Kerpymon.

-No me convence…

-Bueno, no importa. Cuéntame tus penas.

-Si lo hago, ¿podremos hablar de cosas normales?

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien…

Normalmente las cosas son tranquilas. La verdad, los demás se portan muy bien aunque a veces se piquen entre ellos… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Odio cuando se ponen a discutir entre ellos! ¡Siempre es por lo mismo! El uno por enamoradizo, el otro por sádico, el otro por gigantón, el otro por enano… ¿En serio tengo que decirlos todos? Bueno… Otro que me viene con problemas sobre su sexualidad… ¡Ni que fuese su padre y me tocase darle la charla sobre esos temas! ¡Por favor! Se supone que todos son hombres hechos y derechos… Salvo Magnamon, que sigue siendo un crío…

En fin, nada es tranquilo. Mi mayor momento de paz es cuando todos se largan y me quedo solo en el Coliseo. ¡Eso sí que es vida! ¡Ni un alma! ¡Sólo el sonido del viento! Y otro de los momentos es cuando vengo aquí, al castillo de Seraphimon o al de Ophanimon… Porque vosotros tres sois… tranquilos, calmados, da gusto hablar con vosotros… Pero esos petardos… En cuanto acaban de darme el informe, me sueltan las mismas tonterías de siempre y cuando quiero quejarme yo, no hay absolutamente nadie, todos se han volatilizado…

En serio, yo no sé por qué nunca me hacen caso. Siempre que me piden consejo, les digo lo que creo que podrían hacer… ¡Y parece que hacen todo lo contrario o pasan olímpicamente de mis consejos! El otro día, por ejemplo, Examon vino quejándose que se le quedaba pequeña su zona de vigilancia y yo le sugerí que echase una mano a los demás, que no todos somos gigantones como él… ¿Y qué hizo él? Se quedó sentado sobre el pico de una montaña de su zona, mirando desde ahí y sin hacer nada más. Luego me vino quejándose que se aburría, que preferiría irse a donde está Lucemon a pegarle ostias… ¡Y ahí se le unió Craniamon!

-Ya no sé qué más decirte, Kerpymon…

-Ajá, ya veo –en todo el monólogo sólo había estado tomando apuntes −. Bueno, por lo que me dices, noto como si no estuvieses a gusto con tus compañeros.

-No, no es así. Me caen bien, pero a veces llevan las cosas a extremos y, sinceramente, no sé qué hacer… Yo no soy terapeuta, y también me canso de escuchar los problemas de los demás…

-Por eso mismo he abierto mi consulta –asintió el ángel animal −. Porque hay muchos digimons que están intranquilos, tienen dudas, problemas y no son capaces de salir de ellos.

-Pues sabiéndolo, ahora ya te enviaré a todos esos tontainas cuando les dé su ataque de nervios o crisis de identidad…

-¡Por supuesto! Para eso estoy aquí. No soy un digimon bélico…

-Sí, bueno, eso díselo a un recién nacido…

-Alphamon, ¿me estás imaginando como un sanguinario digimon?

-Pues… –alzó los ojos hacia el cielo al tiempo que una nubecita blanca apareció sobre él, mostrando un Kerpymon violeta, oscuro, algo demacrado, con sonrisa demente y lanzando relámpagos oscuros a diestro y siniestro.

-Sí, bueno, todos cometemos errores alguna vez en la vida, nadie se libra de eso –carraspeó el ángel, sacudiendo con una de sus manos aquella nube −. Pero que la vida te dé otra oportunidad para renacer significa que puedes enmendar los errores de tu pasado.

-Ay, qué bonito hablas –dijo con sarcasmo el paciente.

-Sí, bueno, no empieces o tendrás que escuchar mis quejas. Y te aviso, son muchas.

-¿Y tú, que estás hasta las orejas de problemas, te dedicas a escuchar los de los demás? En serio, Kerpymon, te aburres demasiado…

-Digamos que ésta es mi forma de ayudar a la gente –dijo quitándose las gafas −. Bueno, la semana que viene te pasas de nuevo a ver qué tal te van las cosas.

-No estoy mal de la cabeza…

-Pero si me has dicho muchas cosas…

-Sí, vale, las he dicho –admitió −. Pero eso no significa que vaya a seguir haciéndolo.

-Te vendría genial para evitar el estrés –sonrió el conejo.

-Ya, lo que tú digas…

-Bueno, sé buen chico y no necesitaremos muchas horas de consulta. Ya puedes marchar –indicó Kerpymon −. Pídele a Witchmon que te dé hora para la semana que viene.

-Sí, sí.

Alphamon salió de la sala y empezó a caminar hacia la bruja digital de recepción. En cuanto empezó a pedirle hora para la siguiente cita, se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante: no había dado el informe que traía.


	2. Mini-problemas

**MINI-PROBLEMAS**

Witchmon estaba al teléfono cuando Magnamon llegó hasta ese curioso escenario montado en el castillo de Kerpymon. El de armadura dorada miró alrededor, fijándose en todos los detalles e intentando entender por qué habían cambiado la decoración alegre de aquel lugar a paredes blancas con cuadros abstractos, sin sentido alguno y que nada tenían que ver con el colorido que la semana anterior había presentado aquella zona del castillo. También la lámpara de araña había sido sustituida por una de focos muy sencilla que encajaba con la repentina simplicidad exclusiva de aquella zona.

-¿Tiene cita? –preguntó Witchmon por tercera vez, aunque para el Caballero Real parecía la primera.

-Yo… Me ha enviado Alphamon –dijo confuso.

-Está bien. Espera allí sentado –dijo señalando unas butacas negras en una pared de la sala.

Magnamon caminó hacia ellas y se sentó, mirando alrededor todavía concentrado en todo. Incluso las cortinas, extravagantes la semana anterior, habían sido sustituidas por paneles japoneses blancos y negros, otra vez mostrando la simplicidad de aquel lugar.

-¿Magnamon?

El digimon se volvió justo para ver medio asomado a Kerpymon, con una sonrisa demasiado alegre que casi hace al más pequeño de los Caballeros Reales saltar por una ventana.

-Pasa, pasa –siguió el gran conejo indicándole seguir por un pasillo −. Witchmon, estaré ocupado un ratito, así que no me pases llamadas.

-Entendido, Kerpymon –asintió la bruja, todavía ocupada al teléfono.

-Bien, Magnamon –sonrió el conejo −. Toma asiento ahí –dijo señalando el sofá.

-Vale –respondió el azulado, algo confuso mientras se sentaba −. Me ha enviado Alphamon…

-Sí, imagino que ha sido él –asintió haciendo gestos para que se tumbase, a lo que el otro reaccionó mirando la puerta −. Alphamon tiene mucha faena que le he puesto, así que todo lo que ibas a decirle a él me lo puedes contar a mí –dijo mientras tumbaba a Magnamon antes de tomar asiento él también.

-Pues le iba a dar un informe y a decirle varias cosillas más sobre Examon y… –dijo resoplando.

-¿Examon?

-Sí, ya sabes… Dragón rojizo, de dos continentes de largo por siete de ancho…

-¿No te pasas demasiado? –preguntó risueño Kerpymon.

-No, es como él se ve –respondió encogiéndose en el sofá −. ¡Y me lo restriega cada día!

Lo normal es que mis preciados amigos se las ingenien para que me toque la zona donde está el Pueblo del Comienzo. ¡Sí, sí, donde están todos los bebés! Me dicen "seguro que esa zona te irá perfectamente" con esas sonrisas burlonas… Aunque no me debería quejar tanto… A Duftmon le pegamos una patada en dirección al Continente Oscuro y… Je, je…

Bueno, que yo estoy tan tranquilo en mi misión, escuchando a lo lejos los llantos de todos los bebés muertos de hambre, pero ¿qué queréis? Estoy de vigilancia, no en plan "padre dando biberón", por lo que lo siento por Swanmon, pero no puedo ayudarla todos los días… Y ella lo sabe, es muy buena y muy atenta… Y me prepara pastelitos para recuperar energías…

En fin, que me voy por las ramas… Que yo estoy tranquilo en mi territorio, con los llantos a lo lejos pero que no me preocupan porque son de bebés hambrientos, y de pronto oigo un ruido enorme llamado Examon.

-¿Desde cuándo Examon es un ruido?

-Desde siempre –respondió Magnamon, ligeramente incorporado.

Vale, pues eso, que llega el enorme ruido de Examon, me giro hacia él y lo veo que se tapa las orejas con las manos. Y yo extrañado porque vale que él haga ruido, pero creía que estaba más que acostumbrado a sus ruidos y susurros de sus alas pensantes…

Bueno, inocente de mí, voy y le pregunto qué le pasa, por qué se tapa las orejas… Y me suelta "¿Es que a parte de bajito eres sordo? ¿No oyes todos esos infernales bebés llorando y llorando?". Y ya te puedes imaginar… Le he intentado pegar una patada en un dedo del pie, porque como tiene los pies del tamaño de castillos…

-Otra vez creo que exageras con las medidas, Magnamon –observó Kerpymon.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga? –preguntó casi llorando −. En cuanto me recuerdan que soy bajito, me vengo abajo y lo veo todo enorme a mi alrededor y es deprimente…

-Ya, ya, Magnamon, ¿quieres un dulce? –preguntó mostrándole una piruleta de las grandes.

-No me vendría mal algo dulce –aceptó rápidamente −. Pero ni pienses que por ello soy un crío. ¡Yo soy mayor y sé cuidarme solito!

-Por supuesto, eso no te lo niego –asintió Kerpymon tomando notas −. Bueno, cuéntame más cosas, que seguro que tienes más cosas que decir.

-Sí…

Después de deshacerme de Examon, que se fue volando y riendo como si le hubiesen contado un chiste demasiado gracioso, fui a ver a Swanmon para que me dijera si necesitaba algo. Ella siempre me trata bien, y me da pastelitos, ¿ya lo he dicho? Bueno, pues eso… Y cuando me vio, me dejó con un par de bebés monísimos, todo se ha de decir, y se fue a prepararme algo para comer.

Estaba la mar de tranquilo, tomándome una tacita de té y jugando con unos cuantos bebés cuando llega el loco de Sleipmon y ¿qué hace? Fácil: me dice "Eh, enano, no es la hora del patio". Aparto a los peques, me giro hacia él, le digo que no se pase con la broma y me dice "Sé buen chico y dale tu informe a Alphamon, que está llamándonos a todos y como que parece ser que tú eres el más disponible para darle faena".

-Y ya está. Después de chillarle un poco más a Sleipmon porque me trata como a un niño pequeño, he ido a por Alphamon a decirle que el cielo está cada vez más gris pero que no hay nada malo a la vista… Y cuando le iba a decir que Examon y Sleipmon me estaban molestando, me ha chillado un "¡A Kerpymon!" que del susto he salido corriendo hacia aquí…

-Bien, bien –asintió Kerpymon tomando notas −. En mi opinión, estás demasiado centrado en las alturas y el hecho de ser el más bajito de todos te tiene un poco acomplejado…

-Eso no es cierto –respondió haciéndose pelota y con la piruleta en la boca.

-Oh, sí. Mira, vuelve la semana que viene y, si en estos siete días te vuelves a enfadar porque alguien te recuerda que eres bajito, pequeño, enano, como quieras verte, entonces confirmaremos que tienes un complejo.

-¿Es obligatorio?

-Totalmente obligatorio –sonrió el conejo guardando las notas en un sobre marrón −. Va, pídele a Witchmon que te dé hora para la semana que viene. ¡Siete días!

-¿Como la película de "The ring"?

-No vas a morir, Magnamon…

-Sí, sí, pero te pregunto si intentabas decirlo en plan "la niña del pozo" o algo…

-Anda y vete a pedir hora para la semana que viene y pobre de ti que no estés aquí a tu hora, pequeño –señaló Kerpymon.

Más asustado que molesto por el "pequeño", Magnamon salió corriendo sin detenerse ante Witchmon, todavía al teléfono, sin pedir hora y sin cerrar la puerta al salir.

-¿Y a ése qué le pasa?

-Nada, Witchmon… Llama a Alphamon y dile que Magnamon tiene visita en una semana… Ponle tú la hora.

-A sus órdenes.


	3. Píntalo de rosa

Sí, lo sé, en los dos anteriores no puse intro pero porque no tenía tampoco ganas ni tiempo, mea culpa...

Hoy, Kerpymon recibe la visita de otro Caballero Real con problemas.

Kerpy: ¡DESPUÉS DE LOS TEMAZOS "PAINT IN BLACK" Y "I'M BLUE", LLEGA...!

¡Por dios, Kerpymon! *mano al pecho, pulsación a mil* ¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué?

Kerpy: perdón, me dijiste que podría presentar el capítulo...

¡Pero no matarme del susto! *usando bastoncillos de las orejas* Casi me dejas sorda...

Kerpy: Lo siento ^^

Bueno, va, presenta bien tu tercera terapia...

Kerpy: Vale :3 *carraspea* ¡DENTRO VÍDEO! *caída de Kaotik estilo anime*

**PÍNTALO DE ROSA**

Witchmon negaba con la cabeza cuando el siguiente paciente de Kerpymon. La brujita no podía evitar chivar todo lo que ocurría en aquella consulta improvisada por chat a sus amigas.

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante, adelante –invitó el conejo blanco con gafas de psicólogo −. Bienvenido a la consulta, LordKnightmon.

-Gracias.

-Toma asiento ahí mismo –indicó el conejo −. Vale, cuéntame qué te preocupa.

-Es una tontería…

-Pero aun así estás aquí.

-Porque Alphamon ha insistido en que venga… Bueno, insistir no es la palabra.

-Te ha recomendado –dijo Kerpymon.

-No, tampoco –negó el rosado −. Alphamon me ha dicho "a mí, lo que no sean informes no me interesa, así que arrea con Kerpymon"… Y me ha pegado una patada en el trasero para sacarme del Coliseo…

-Vaya, creo que tendré que visitar de nuevo a Alphamon –rió tontamente el blanco −. Bueno, da igual cómo hayas llegado aquí, si te han pateado o te han metido un cañón por el culo para hacerte despegar. La cuestión es que estás aquí y tienes una preocupación.

-Vale… Pues verás…

Yo soy feliz, muy feliz. Y me siento muy bien junto a mis compañeros aunque a veces no acepto para nada la brutalidad de alguno como Craniamon o Dynasmon. Realmente no tengo problema con nadie ni ninguna queja, pero…

Hace un par de días me metí con Magnamon, le llamé canica porque lo vi encogido en una esquina, casi haciéndose una pelota. Se enfadó, claro, y empezó a chillar incoherencias, pero no me afectaron. Sin embargo, hoy todo ha cambiado.

He salido a hacer mi ronda como cada día, sin ninguna novedad como ya le he dicho a Alphamon, y cuando iba a ir a mi cuarto para descansar unos minutos antes de volver a salir a vigilar, me he cruzado con el peque, que estaba demasiado sonriente. No le he dado importancia hasta que he abierto la puerta de mi cuarto…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Todo mi cuarto estaba pintado de azul! ¡AZUL!

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –preguntó el psicólogo.

-¡QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA EL ROSA, NO EL AZUL! Mis paredes, mis sábanas, los armarios, la lámpara… ¡TODO! ¡Me lo ha pintado de azul ese maldito enano!

-Bueno, se puede limpiar, hombre…

-¡No! ¡No se puede limpiar!

-¿Es permanente?

-Por suerte no, pero he limpiado mi taza ¡y se ha quedado lila! Esto es una pesadilla…

-LordKnigtmon, tienes que superar esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, empecemos primero con saber por qué te gusta tanto el color rosa.

-No creo que eso me ayude a recuperar el color de mis pertenencias.

-Tú confía en mí.

-Está bien –dijo algo a regañadientes.

Todo empezó cuando digievolucioné por primera vez a LordKnigtmon. Al principio, todo el mundo se burlaba de mí porque era rosa y muchas veces prefería permanecer en algún nivel más bajo para evitar escuchar sus insultos y otras habladurías. Pero todo cambió cuando conocí a una Biyomon bastante simpática.

Como ya sabes, son digimons rosas, pero como son de nivel infantil, tampoco les presté demasiada atención hasta que una de ellas me pegó un picotazo en la cabeza y me hizo ver que nadie tenía derecho para hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-Bueno, las palabras exactas no las recuerdo, pero lo que quería decirme es que los que se burlan es porque están celosos, están inseguros o no saben valorar las cosas a su alrededor.

-Sabias palabras –comentó Kerpymon mientras dibujaba un chibi LordKnightmon con una versión del "I'm blue" pero cambiando el color.

-Sí, era una Biyomon muy inteligente –asintió el Caballero Real.

Seguí sus consejos y decidí volver a digievolucionar, a pasear ante todos con mi esbelta figura. Enseguida escuché los primeros comentarios y casi me derrumbo, pero recordé las palabras de Biyomon y me enfrenté a ellos hasta el punto de llamar la atención de Dynasmon.

Creí que era otro de esos tipos que no dejaban de meterse, pero no fue así… Al menos al principio. Después de cinco minutos hablando, empezó a mencionar que si con mi color sería demasiado sencillo encontrarme y atacarme, que si llamaba demasiado la atención, que si era fácil que algún aprovechado viniese a hacerme a saber el cielo qué… Y fue cuando me puse de pie, me crucé de brazos y le dije "que lo intenten, que me encargaré de golpearles hasta que pidan piedad".

-Desde entonces sois inseparables, ¿no?

-Más o menos.

-¿Más o menos?

-Le pegué un golpe con mi escudo por haber insinuado estupideces, haberme menospreciado y haber pensado que era una víctima de mi color.

-Ah…

-Poco después me encontré con un Magnadramon, que es también rosa, y me enseñó su casa. ¡Tenía muchísimas cosas rosas y todas eran muy bonitas! Así que me dije, ¿por qué yo no? Y empecé a coleccionar cosas rosas hasta que me llamó Alphamon para formar parte de los Caballeros Reales.

-Que te mudaste con ellos.

-Sí. Y ante la mirada de Dynasmon, el cual me fastidió que estuviese ahí, me llevé varios botes de pintura rosa a mi habitación y la pinté. Después recogí todas mis pertenencias de mi casa y las coloqué en mi habitación. Lo único que no está en mi habitación es mi taza, que está con las de los demás.

-¿Y cómo es que te la has encontrado en tu habitación?

-¡PORQUE MAGNAMON ES UN CABRÓN! –chilló −. Quería hacerme sufrir y lo ha logrado… ¡ESA TAZA FUE UN REGALO DE MAGNADRAMON! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER AHORA SI NO LOGRO QUITARLE LA PINTURA AZUL?!

-Usa disolvente… Y si se va el color rosa también, con pintarla tú ya es suficiente. Total, la taza sigue siendo la que te regaló Magnadramon… A mí, por ejemplo, Ophanimon me regaló un bolígrafo… Éste, para ser más exactos –dijo alzando el boli −. Y lo que hago cuando se le gasta la tinta es cambiársela y listos.

-Es feo.

-¡No lo es!

-Sí. Es azul, no rosa…

-¿Y qué? Ophanimon viste de azulado, a mí me gusta el azul, así que no pasa nada.

-Eres raro –dijo levantándose y saliendo de la consulta a gran velocidad.

-Pues vale… Como quieras –se encogió de hombros, añadiendo unos datos en su bloc de notas antes de separar las páginas, graparlas y guardarlas en un sobre con la dirección de Kaotik Angel.


	4. En segundo plano

¡KERPYMON HA VUELTO! Y esta vez con una nueva víctima, QUIERO DECIIIIIIIIIIIR un nuevo paciente ^^

Pasen, pasen y vean los problemas de quedarse...

**EN SEGUNDO PLANO**

Witchmon intentaba desesperadamente detener al siguiente paciente de Kerpymon. El Caballero Real llevaba esperando una hora entera después de que Alphamon decidiese chillarle que a él no le pagaban cada vez que uno de ellos se quejaba y que, como no lograba hacerse una fortuna escuchando las penas de los siempre llenos de problemas caballeros, no quería saber absolutamente nada de ellos.

-Por favor, Omnimon, el señor Kerpymon no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Espere unos minutos más y…

-¡Tengo faena! ¡No puedo seguir esperando más tiempo!

-Lo sé, lo sé, voy a ir a buscarle inmediatamente. Espere tan sólo cinco minutos, por favor, es lo único que le pido –insistió la bruja.

Antes de que el digimon pudiese decir algo más, la bruja salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Kerpymon, abriendo la puerta sin llamar ni esperar una respuesta. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, suspirando aliviada al cerrar el pestillo.

-Señor Kerpymon, tiene a Omnimon esperándole… ¿Señor Kerpymon?

-Cinco minutitos más…

-Señor Kerpymon, por favor, despiértese. No podré retener a Omnimon más tiempo, señor, está bastante enojado –dijo acercándose al sofá donde dormía el conejo con un curioso gorrito verde −. Venga, despierte de una buena vez… No me obligue a tirarle un cubo de agua helada encima…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es hora de comer?

-No, de atender a Omnimon –repitió Witchmon estirando del cojín bajo la cabeza deKerpymon −. ¡Arriba, pedazo de gandul! ¡Tienes faena!

-¡No hace falta que seas tan bruta! –protestó el blanco sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Pues muévete y atiende a Omnimon, conejo vago!

-Vale, vale… hazle pasar –dijo quitándose el gorrito y dándose unas palmaditas en la cara para espabilarse. No se hubo levantado del sofá cuando Omnimon entró en la sala −. Siento haberte hecho esperar, he tenido papeleo y he acabado durmiéndome…

-Entiendo que esté ocupado, señor Kerpymon, sólo le robaré unos minutos.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ahora –dijo el ángel animal indicando con una mano el sofá −. Cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Lo que me depara el futuro…

Soy un Caballero Real, un título que estoy orgulloso de cargar sobre mis hombros. Para mí, es todo un honor pelear bajo el liderazgo de Alphamon junto a compañeros como Gallantmon, Examon, incluso el pequeñajo Magnamon. Ah, ese chiquitín se hace querer bastante rápidamente… Sé que, aunque parece un gran título, lleno de privilegios, pero realmente te has de ganar a pulso cada día.

Últimamente me preocupan ciertos rumores que he oído. Se trata de dos digimons jóvenes capaces de fusionarse, capaces de llegar a mi nivel… Capaces de ser yo. Me he estado preguntando ¿y si esos dos digimons, más jóvenes, acaban reemplazándome en la lista de los Caballeros Reales? Quizás no tengan la misma experiencia que yo, pero tienen algo que yo ya no tengo: juventud. Esa virtud que les proporciona mayor agilidad que a mí me preocupa sobremanera. ¿Qué pasará conmigo si ellos demuestran ser hábiles aun con su corta experiencia?

-Omnimon, más tarde o más temprano, las nuevas generaciones nos acabarán sustituyendo. Fíjate en cuantos Lopmons existen en el Digimundo. Cualquiera de ellos podría ser un firme candidato a sustituirme en el triunvirato.

-¿Qué has estado viendo ya? ¿Películas humanas de romanos?

-Más bien, he cogido prestadas las enciclopedias de la biblioteca de Ophanimon y he buscado nuevas palabras con las que enriquecer mi vocabulario.

-Se nota… Usas palabras bastante… ¿rebuscadas? A demás, ¿esa palabra no se refiere a tres hombres?

-Bueno, son tres personas. Y aunque Ophanimon sea una mujer, tiene más carácter que la mayoría de los que se creen muy machos.

-Eso también es cierto –asintió el caballero −. Si quisiera, machacaría a cualquiera que se le opusiera con tan solo una mirada.

-Cierto, cierto… pero no nos despistemos hablando de ella. Sigamos por donde íbamos, sobre esos dos jovencitos.

-Ah, sí…

Bueno, siempre he sido conocido, allá a donde iba me señalaban y decían "¡es Omnimon!". Y se me hinchaba el pecho por ello. Incluso cuando iba acompañado con los demás. Me importaba bien poco si me nombraban el primero o el segundo. También me resultaba gracioso cuando iba con Alphamon. Me llamaban la contraparte del líder, el segundo al mando, su sombra… Aunque el negro es él…

Me da algo de miedo perder esa unión con todos, que me pasee por ahí y dejen de señalarme, de identificarme como un Caballero Real, que todas esas formas de nombrarme desaparezcan. Levantarme un día y ser Omnimon a secas…

-Esta juventud… Bueno, tú no te preocupes. Yo estoy completa y totalmente seguro que Alphamon no te echaría del grupo. Él sabe cuánto vales, no te sustituiría.

-¿Tú crees?

-A ver, Omnimon, ¿tú hasta dónde seguirías a Alphamon?

-Pues hasta el final…

-Si él dice que lo deja, ¿tú lo dejas?

-Sí. No sería lo mismo pelear si no es bajo su mandato.

-¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado fiel a la causa y a tu líder como para abandonar aun habiendo alguien mucho más joven y ágil que tú. Y en tiempos de guerra, se valora mucho la fidelidad, el que se pueda confiar en alguien. Puedes ser muy poderoso, pero si nadie puede confiar en ti, no sirve de nada.

-Sí, eso le suele decir Alphamon a Craniamon cada vez que el loco dice de solucionar los problemas cortándoles la cabeza… Oye, ¿realmente al cogido una enciclopedia o le has pedido frases a Alphamon?

-Alguna vez uso frases suyas –rió Kerpymon −. Pero no se lo digas o vendrá a quejarse de que le imito.

-Vale, no diré nada… Aunque creía que lo de la confidencialidad era cosa del psicólogo y no del paciente.

-Por un secretito que me guardes, no pasará nada –sonrió el conejo poniéndose en pie −. Bueno, creo que ya está todo digo.

-Sí, y me siento mejor. Gracias por escucharme.

-No, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Es lo mínimo por haberte hecho esperar una eternidad con lo atareado que debes estar siendo la sombra de Alphamon.

-Sí, una sombra que se extiende varias regiones a distancia –rió el Caballero Real levantándose.

-Cierto… No te aburras en tu faena. Y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas un oído que te escuche.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Kerpymon. Hasta otra.

Acompañado por Kerpymon, Omnimon abandonó la sala, despidiéndose de Witchmon. La bruja, como siempre chateando, se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia el despacho del conejo, asomándose con cuidado para encontrarlo escribiendo ágilmente en el bloc antes de separar las hojas, graparlas y guardarlas en un sobre.

-Llévaselo a la señorita Kaotik –pidió entregándole el sobre.

-Sí, señor…

-Y cuanto antes, mejor. No sé por qué me huelo que vendrá alguien más y te necesito aquí para vigilar la sala de espera.

-Está bien, enseguida voy.

Witchmon corrió hacia la ventana de aquel lugar, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella, elevándose al instante con su escoba. Kerpymon suspiró y regresó a su escritorio, sacó la libreta de pacientes y anotó el nombre de Omnimon junto a su trauma.

-Y otro más que acaba visitándome por problemas… Otra vez, la vida me da la razón trayéndome más almas agitadas.


	5. Terapia en trío

¡El gran Kerpymon ha vuelto! *con entusiasmo*

Witchmon: Y su maravillosa ayudante también *no tan entusiasmada*

No, no, has de salir con una gran sonrisa...

W: Lo haría si no llevase puesto un traje de marinera guerrera... Y tú fueses tú mismo, no una especie de Sherlock Holmes... ¡Que eres psiquiatra, no detective!

Bueno, bueno, tampoco viene mal vestirse alguna vez de algo, ¿no?

W: Me voy al ordenador a revisarte tu agenda...

*negando con la cabeza* Esta chica...

Bueno, vamos a dar paso a...

W: ¡Kerpy! Te vienen tres

Oh, dios, tengo faena... ¡Hasta el final del día!

**TERAPIA EN TRÍO  
**

Kerpymon observó la carpeta que le había proporcionado Witchmon media hora atrás. En ella, varios documentos aguardaban para ser leídos, verificados, firmados o aceptados, una lista con títulos de libros y un bloc de notas en blanco con un papel pegado en él.

-¡Anda! Pero si tengo una visita doble hoy –se dijo leyendo la notita con la impecable letra de Witchmon. Miró el reloj en la pared, volvió a observar la nota y sonrió −. Ya voy tarde.

Sacó el bloc de notas, cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Rebuscó en un cajón sus gafas, comprobó que su bolígrafo tuviese tinta suficiente y lo preparó todo para la entrada de sus tres pacientes. Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, pulsó un botón en el teléfono sobre él y esperó hasta que la voz de su asistenta se hizo oír.

-_Witchmon al aparato, deje su mensaje y en cuanto pueda cumpliré el mandato._

-Bonita rima –alabó el conejo −. Hazme pasar a los pacientes, anda.

-_Enseguida._

Cinco minutos después, dos golpes en la puerta indicaron la presencia de las tres nuevas víctimas del demasiado aburrido y desocupado Kerpymon.

-Adelante. Pasen, por favor.

-Hola.

-Buenas tardes.

-Muy buenas.

-Sentaos, por favor –pidió Kerpymon, indicando el sofá y sentándose en su silla. Recogió su bloc y observó los nombres, aunque tenía claro quiénes tenía ante él −. Vale, para empezar esta terapia quiero que me digáis vuestro nombre y el motivo por el que estáis aquí.

-Pero si ya sabes cómo…

-Insisto –interrumpió el conejo al único digimon de aquel extraño trío.

-Vale… Soy V-mon, y estoy aquí por Davis.

-Hiari Yagami, mismo motivo.

-Takeru Takaishi, me han arrastrado los dos.

-¡Tú también tienes alguna queja! –le dio un golpe en el brazo Kari.

-Bueno, pero no soy como vosotros dos –señaló TK.

-Venga, no peleéis y vamos a centrarnos en lo que nos toca. V-mon, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Davis para que estés así?

-Pues verás…

Todo el mundo sabe que soy un digimon genial, que soy muy fuerte y que soy de gran utilidad. Hasta que Davis volvió al Digimundo, yo estaba feliz, aunque le echaba muchísimo de menos, pero era feliz porque era yo mismo y hacía lo que me gusta hacer, que es ayudar a los demás en todo lo que pueda y recibir felicitaciones por un trabajo bien hecho.

Todo ha cambiado cuando lo he vuelto a ver. Sigo feliz, sigo contento… No, estoy mucho más feliz y más contento porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo había visto y, que vuelva a luchar conmigo es emocionante y divertido. Pero no sé por qué sigue insistiendo en que digievoluciones a UltraAngemon. ¡Eso ni existe! Porque, se lo crea o no, le pedí a la propia Ophanimon que me ayudase a encontrar un libro sobre ángeles. ¡Y ninguno se llama así!

-Bueno, hay muchos digimons que han surgido de evoluciones dentro de una especie. E incluso hay digimons que ya no existen pero existieron.

-¿Un ejemplo? –pidió el digimon.

-Por ejemplo, los Ancients. Existe Greymon, existe MetalGreymon, existe WarGreymon, existe SkullGreymon y mejor no te nombro todos los Greys existentes porque aburriríamos a tus dos compañeros de terapia. Sin embargo, nadie se parece a Ancient Greymon. Y lo mismo para Ancient Garurumon, Ancient Wisemon y Ancient Mermaimon.

-Es verdad…

-De ellos han nacido, por así decirlo, los guerreros legendarios, Agunimon y compañía –siguió Kerpymon.

-Ya, pero yo tengo mi línea evolutiva propia. Ahora ya no puedo hacer cambios y digievolucionar de V-mon a vete a saber qué quiere Davis…

-Bueno, tú ahora quédate tranquilo mientras hablo con tus compañeros –dijo Kerpymon, mirando a la chica castaña sentada en segunda posición −. Cuéntame qué ha hecho Davis para que necesites una terapia.

-Muy bien.

Todo el mundo sabe que soy una chica tranquila, que no me altero fácilmente, que me encanta hacer fotografías, que me gustan los gatos y bueno, todo eso que en estos momentos es irrelevante.

En realidad no tengo nada en contra de Davis, pero a veces se comporta de forma demasiado infantil o muy molesta y eso no me gusta mucho. Es una extraña tensión que no logro quitarme de encima cuando dice una idiotez o mete la pata. A veces me dan ganas de acercarme a él y estrangularle, pero me contengo porque no soy así. Se supone que mi emblema es el de la luz, que soy cálida, y eso de querer matarle no es muy cálido ni brillante…

-A veces hasta a mí me dan venazos y quiero asesinar a alguien –dijo dibujando en el margen del bloc a Alphamon ahorcado −. Es taaaaan pesado con tantas llamadas encasquetándome a sus molestos compañeros que me dan ganas de lanzarle mil relámpagos, ahorcarle, enterrarlo vivo… Mil cosas que no hago porque soy un ángel.

-¿Sabes que, sin haberte visto jamás en tu forma corrupta, me imagino un poco la crueldad que mostrabas? –preguntó la elegida de la luz.

-Ah, no te preocupes, a ti no te haré nada –sonrió −. Todo aquel bendecido con la luz debe ser protegido de caer en las zarpas del mal. Ni muertos ni corrompidos, así ha de ser.

-Me siento más tranquila –murmuró no muy segura.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué temer, querer en algún momento a alguien muerto no es malo. Lo malo es cuando realmente te lo cargas.

-Está bien –asintió Kari.

-Bien. Y ahora, el último –dijo mirando a TK −. ¿Qué te ha hecho Davis a ti?

-Nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros −. Más bien él tendría que estar aquí por todo lo que Patamon le ha ido diciendo.

-Descuida, seguro que pronto me llegará el aviso de que está aquí –dijo Kerpymon, empezando a dibujar "mil maneras de morir" versión Davis −. Va, cuéntame algo.

-Está bien… Aunque repito que no hay nada malo.

De lo único que podría quejarme es de que es muy pesado, que me ha puesto el título de rival y desde entonces es un pesado tanto intentar superarme o presumir cuando logra hacer algo mejor que yo…

Ya lo he dicho, él tendría que estar aquí quejándose. Tiene la mala suerte de que Patamon le pica demasiado diciendo cosas como la buena pareja que hace con Gatomon, recordando cuando Kari y yo éramos pequeños, repitiendo por milésima vez cómo nos salvó cuando caímos en picado en la fortaleza de Piedmon, dándome mil y un adjetivos sobre lo valiente que fui ante tan temible rival…

-Bueno, sí lo fuiste –interrumpió Kari.

-Yo no lo sé –intervino V-mon −, pero Patamon también me lo ha contado muchas veces y yo también pienso que fuiste muy valiente.

-Enfrentarse a Piedmon requiere de valentía, es cierto –asintió Kerpymon.

-Ya, pero todos esos comentarios hacen que Davis se pique, se sienta por debajo de mí y entonces me molesta con competiciones o intentando mostrarse más valiente, más atrevido, más todo.

-¿Ves como tú también necesitabas venir a hablar? –sonrió Kari dándole un par de codazos.

-Pero lo mío es normal. A nuestros hermanos a veces les pasa, que se pican el uno al otro, se enfadan y luego como si nada. Solo que ellos se estrechan la mano gane quien gane y Davis no sabe perder –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Realmente eso es malo –asintió Kerpymon −. Vivir pendiente de ganar a alguien y deprimirse o no aceptar una derrota no es bueno. Eso podría llevar al lado oscuro incluso a la persona más pura e inocente.

-¿A Mimi? –preguntaron los tres −. ¡No lo creo!

-Yo caí, por culpa de los celos, la envidia y el no querer escuchar –dijo bajándose un poco sus gafas −. Y creedme, no me siento orgulloso de eso.

-Ya lo sabemos…

-Pues ya sabéis.

-¿El qué? –preguntó V-mon.

-Ay, cierto, que nos queda un paso –dijo el conejo, haciendo que los tres ante él resbalasen ligeramente los culos en el asiento, amenazando con caer al suelo −. Vale, decidme qué queréis que cambie de Davis.

-Que no me presione tanto a realizar fantasías imposibles –empezó V-mon.

-Que sea un poco más inteligente –siguió Kari.

-¿Que sea menos competitivo? No sé, es que a lo mejor es peor si cambia…

-¿Y cómo os gustaría que fuese Davis? –preguntó Kerpymon, anotando las respuestas anteriores.

-Pues que me felicitase aun sin tener alas.

-Una persona que piensa antes de hablar –comentó Kari −. Y ya de paso, que no sea tan chulito ni presumido cuando, por pura casualidad, hace algo bien.

-Que dejase de mirarme mal cuando Patamon dice una de sus provocaciones o me pongo a hablar con Kari…

-Bien, bien –dijo el conejo blanco con gafas, rodeando una palabra de una sopa de letras que ni Witchmon podría saber de dónde había sacado −. Bueno, esta terapia ha sido para exponer los problemas que tenéis cada uno. Cuando yo crea conveniente, os volveré a llamar para hacer una terapia de choque.

-¿Terapia de choque? –preguntaron los dos humanos.

-¿Es que vamos a montarnos en coches y chocaremos entre nosotros? –preguntó V-mon, sin entender nada.

-No, no. Lo más seguro es que os ponga a Davis delante para que le chilléis todo lo que os hace tener esos agujeritos negros que pueden llevar al asesinato. Pero hasta entonces, procurad hacer lo siguiente: cada vez que Davis os vaya a sacar de quicio, contad. Hasta diez, veinte, treinta… ¡Cien! Contad hasta que la mancha negra desaparezca.

-A mí me es algo difícil contar tanto –dijo V-mon pensativo.

-Yo ya lo hago, y siempre paso de los mil sin lograr calmarme –comentó Kari.

-Yo no llego a diez que él ya ha dicho tres burradas –rió TK.

-Pues seguid contando. Y ahora, marchad tranquilos. Yo os llamaré cuando tengáis que venir.

-Ni que estuviésemos en misa –dejó ir la chica, levantándose del sofá y alisándose la ropa.

-Para eso, me faltaba decir "que los dioses os amparen".

-Ya lo ha dicho –señaló V-mon.

-Pues listos, salimos incluso bendecidos –dijo TK.

En orden, soltando alguna que otra queja de Davis todavía, los tres abandonaron el despacho, dejando a Kerpymon con su bloc de notas con todas las opciones para la terapia de choque dibujadas en él y el cuaderno de sopa de letras bastante completado.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día… Tantos problemas de celos y envidia no son buenos…

* * *

W: ¿Estás bien?

Es la primera vez que tengo a tanta gente junta en el despacho desde que abrí el negocio...

W: Pues fue idea tuya para "ahorrar tiempo"

Ya, ya lo sé... Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?

W: Un Caballero Real

¿Quién?

W: Se supone que estas cosas son confidenciales...

Vale, vale... Pues ya os enteraréis en la próxima. Un saludo a todos, sed felices y, por favor, cualquier pregunta, enviadla a Witchmon. Ella me las traerá personalmente y las responderé encantado ^^

W: Ah, pensé que dirías que yo las respondería, Kerpymon...

No soy tan cruel


	6. Corazón confundido

¡Hola, mis queridos pacientes!

W: Los lectores no son pacientes, Kerpymon.

K.A: *con la capa de mini-Alphamon* Eso, eso, no les des trastornos de personalidad

¡Kaotik-sama! ¡Lárgate!

K.A: Conejo mandón... *y se va*

¡Hacía tiempo que la señorita Kaotik Angel no me dejaba acercar al ordenador!

W: quizás porque ni ella ha podido... ya sabes, su ordenador maldito...

Ya, bueno, pero ahora estamos en un portátil ^^

W: que ni es suyo, ni de su madre... es de su tío porque es ahí donde estamos

¿Y qué, Witchmon? Lo importante es que estamos aquí, en FF, para ofrecerles a nuestros pacientes la siguiente terapia llamada...

**CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

Kerpymon reía a pleno pulmón cuando le colgó el teléfono a Alphamon. Tal escándalo montaba que Witchmon se asomó preocupada por la salud mental de su señor. Incluso Goatmon, desde la otra punta del castillo, escuchó las carcajadas del conejo angelical y empezó a rezar una oración.

En media hora, la causa del ataque de risa de Kerpymon apareció por la puerta, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó Witchmon.

-Me envía Alphamon a ver a Kerpymon…

-Enseguida aviso al señor Kerpymon –dijo, levantándose de la silla y corriendo al despacho. Llamó y, antes de recibir respuesta, abrió lo justo para asomar la cabeza −. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro –sonrió el conejo.

-Vale, porque tienes un paciente esperando –dijo, provocando risitas en el conejo −. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Has visto quién es? –preguntó intentando calmarse.

-Sí, pero no entiendo las risas…

-Cuando te dé el informe para que se lo lleves a Kaotik, entretente y léelo.

-¡Esas cosas son confidenciales! –se escandalizó la bruja.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me río? –preguntó −. Si lo lees, lo sabrás.

-No lo haré –negó la bruja −. Y ahora mismo, pienso enviarte a Duftmon, así que sé buen chico y deja de reír.

-Está bien.

Con un gesto, Witchmon hizo pasar al Caballero Real. Duftmon, aún cabizbajo, entró y se estiró en el sillón sin esperar la invitación.

-Vaya, estás bastante hundido –silbó el conejo, poniéndose las gafas y cargando su cada vez más menguante bloc −. ¿Hablamos?

-Para eso me han enviado aquí…

He intentado hablar con los demás, pero entre LordKnightmon que sigue enojado porque sus pertenencias ya no son tan rosas, Alphamon que se niega a escuchar a nadie, Omnimon que habla solo diciéndose cosas raras sobre mantenerse firme y Magnamon que… Bueno, con él no quiero hablar.

Es culpa de ese enano metomentodo que no sé qué hacer o pensar… ¡Me creí todo lo que dijo sin pensarlo ni una sola vez! Y por su culpa, ahora no sé qué es lo correcto, cómo debo actuar…

-Lo siento, Duftmon, pero no te entiendo para nada –interrumpió Kerpymon, el cual estaba usando una grabadora.

-Hace tiempo, Magnamon me dijo un comentario por el cual acabó cambiando toda mi vida…

-¿Que es…?

-Él dijo que le gusto a CrossTimemon –dijo mirando al techo −. No sé, después que me lo contara, la noté nerviosa, algo alterada y con ganas de escapar.

-¿Y?

-Se lo comenté a LordKnightmon. Él siempre está con que sabe del amor, entiende a las mujeres… Así que me pareció el más indicado para comentárselo. Y lo hice.

Le buscaba cada vez que la veía, que hablaba con ella. Le contaba todo: lo que hacía, lo que decía, cómo acababa escapando con excusas incompletas… Y lo peor es que LordKnightmon estaba de acuerdo con Magnamon sobre que ella me quería… Me decía "está coladita y teme ser aplastada por tu club de fans, por eso no se lanza".

También he llegado a hablar con Alphamon, antes de que decidiese pegarnos una patada en los traseros cada vez que íbamos diciendo "oye, que…". Esa forma de empezar las frases ya es sinónimo a patada, así que muchos intentan cambiarla, pero él ya tiene claro cuándo vamos a darle un informe oral y cuando le vamos a soltar un monólogo… Ah, me estoy desviando… Con Alphamon también hablé de ello. Él no me dijo que Timy estaba enamorada de mí, pero tampoco me lo negó. Me dijo que el nerviosismo podría ser por muchos motivos entre los que también estaba el miedo, aunque no sé por qué me podría temer…

Después de hablar con él, aún hablé varias veces con Timy. Pocas, pero las suficientes para ver que seguía reaccionando igual. Y… lo peor es que ya no sé qué pensar al respeto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo sí sé qué siento, pero no lo que siente ella… Y cada vez que intento decirlo…

Cada vez que la veo, que antes de dar el paso hacia ella me mentalizo diciendo "díselo", algo me hace cambiar de opinión. Y las veces que he logrado decírselo, es que ella es tan inocente que creo que lo digo mal y no me entiende… O ahora tiene a papá y mamá en plan escudo y espada… Respectivamente.

Yo respeto a los Ancients, jamás haría nada que pudiese enfadarlos. Tengo en un altar a los dos Ancients que la cuidaron tras salvarla de su hermano. Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Irismon son los motivos por los que jamás haría nada que dañase a Timy, porque les temo más que al propio Alphamon. Y créeme cuando digo que él es el escudo y ella la espada, por mucho que lo único que haya visto de momento sean las dos ametralladoras que tiene por amigas MagnaGarurumon… De toda la vida, las madres han sido las que más han peleado por sus hijos…

-Oh, sí, poder femenino –rió Kerpymon.

-Dan verdadero miedo…

El caso es que empiezo a no saber qué hacer o decir. Ahora ya, cuando la veo empiezo a temblar y me doy media vuelta para escapar y no tartamudear como un idiota…

-Eso es amor –canturreó el conejo.

-Ya me lo ha dicho todo el mundo… Parece ser que todos salvo Timy se han dado cuenta.

-O ella no te hace caso.

-Eso me deprime… ¿Por qué no me lo dice directamente? Vale, me dolerá no ser correspondido, pero al menos lo sabré me quitaré un peso de encima.

-¿Lo superarías? –preguntó el ángel animal.

-No lo sé, pero sí me aliviaría si sé lo que realmente siente…

-Normal… Bueno, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Algo aliviado, sí…

-Va, ve a trabajar, despístate, ten la mente perdida en cualquier otro lugar y no te tortures mentalmente. Y si la ves, simplemente piensa en si es o no el momento –dijo el blanco poniéndose en pie e invitando a su paciente a hacer lo mismo −. Te llamaré un día de estos para ver cómo te ha ido.

-¿No quieres que pida hora al igual que hiciste con Alphamon?

-No, no, tú eres diferente a Alphamon. Él es un líder, el jefe de una manada de lobos solitarios que sólo se reúnen para cazar. Sus problemas son más complicados que un dolor de corazón por un amor que no se sabe si es correspondido, rechazado o ignorado.

-Seguro que la mitad de los problemas que tiene los ocupamos el enano liante y yo… Él siempre provocando y yo siempre confundido…

-Créeme, no he hecho terapia a fondo con él porque al principio se negaba a hablar, pero tiene perlas para todos. A demás, a él ya le he hecho dos terapias, y en las dos he sacado los mismos resultados, compartidos con una experta en estos temas porque ya no se me ocurre cómo sacarle sus problemas…

-Creí que eras el único psicólogo del Digimundo.

-Y lo soy, Duftmon, y lo soy… Y ahora, lárgate antes que te topes con Timy.

-¡¿VA A VENIR?!

-No lo sé, pero a veces prepara galletas con su mami y me trae una cestita. Y hace días que no se pasa por aquí, así que seguro que aparece y…

La silueta polvorienta de Duftmon fue desvaneciéndose ante los ojos de Kerpymon mientras Witchmon chillaba como loca porque el Caballero Real había pasado a gran velocidad tirándole la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

-Ni que le hubiese dicho que venía Ancient Garurumon blandiendo sus espadas mientras nombraba su nombre con voz de ultratumba –rió el conejo, deteniendo la grabadora y metiéndola en un sobre junto a los dibujitos que había estado haciendo en el bloc de notas −. Witchmon, querida, te toca hacer de mensajera otra vez.

-Ya me gustaría, pero mira la que me ha liado Duftmon –dijo señalando el estropicio.

-Vale, iré yo.

-Ahora no me enteraré de qué te hace tanta gracia de ese destroza informes…

-Cuando regrese, te lo cuento –sonrió el conejo, dejando las gafas guardadas y poniéndose una capa de viaje estilo mago de Hogwards que le quedaba extremadamente corta −. ¡Me voy!

-Tenga cuidado, señor…

* * *

Y así, la gran Witchmon, es decir, yo porque Kerpymon ha salido a entregar el informe, se quedó hasta las tantas pasando a limpio los papeles que cierto leopardo amante de alocadas doradas pisoteó en su huída... Gracias por leernos y, si tienen alguna queja, Goatmon es quien se ocupa de esas cosas ^^

G: ¡EH!


	7. Pájaro de mal agüero

*Se enciende el ordenador* ¡Ole! *se apaga el ordenador de golpe* ¡JODER! *una escoba golpea el ordenador, se vuelve a encender* Vale, a ver cuánto aguanta...

Kerpy: ¿Qué haces, Witchmon?

Encender el ordenador para ver qué visitas tienes...

Kerpy: Pero he oído un golpe

Ah, no se encendía *sonrisa tonta* A ver si me compras uno nuevo, tacaño!

Kerpy: No ganamos tanto como para compar un Mac de esos o como se llamen

Tampoco he pedido marca cara... que con uno que se encienda y se mantenga, ME VALE

Kerpy: Da igual, que ya te compraré uno cuando se pueda

Ah... Le pediré a Kaotik que me enseñe a tener paciencia con estos aparatos estropeados...

Kerpy: Bueno, ¿quién viene a visitarme hoy?

Pues... Un Caballero Real...

Kerpy: Sé más específica

¿Qué? He mirado el color de la nota, no el nombre... Yo lo tengo todo ordenado como yo me entiendo, que para algo soy la que tiene que mirártelo... Ay, dios...

Kerpy: ¿Alphamon?

Peor aún... Te... te ha tocado...

**PÁJARO DE MAL AGÜERO**

Kerpymon cerró todas las ventanas, bajó las persianas, encendió una simple luz para poder escribir y dibujar en su inseparable bloc del psicólogo. Estirado en el sofá, Ulforce esperaba a que el ángel con delirios de psicólogo decidiese empezar la sesión.

-Vale, estamos listos –sonrió el blanco.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de empezar?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Por qué has dejado la sala a oscuras?

-Así evitaremos interrupciones innecesarias –respondió ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Como qué?

-Algún digimon apurado que necesitase ayuda –dijo sacudiendo una de sus grandes manos −. Y ahora, a lo que vamos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Cansado de ir de un lado a otro ayudando a otros a escapar y esas cosas…

-Pero hacer esa labor te gusta, ¿no? Sonríes después de un trabajo bien hecho.

-Bueno… Lo suyo es sonreír, pero no muchas veces lo hago.

Recorro mi zona vigilando que todo vaya bien. Cuando hay conflictos, intervengo, los separo e intento que todo se solucione con el diálogo. Pocas veces tengo que enfrentarme, que ponerme serio, pero puedo con ello.

Sin embargo, hay veces que necesito ayuda porque solo no puedo. Hay demasiados enemigos, la situación es demasiado delicada y necesito algún compañero que me eche un cable para realizar una misión con éxito.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, para nada. Está bien ser capaz de solucionar los problemas por ti mismo, pero es muy aburrido, así que va muy bien tener compañeros para pelear.

-¿Y entonces dónde está el problema?

-Pues que últimamente nadie quiere venir conmigo, por lo que le tengo que pedir ayuda a Alphamon…

-¿Alphamon es un mal compañero?

-¡Qué va! ¡El mejor! Con él te sientes seguro.

Pelear con Alphamon es como llevar un salvavidas. Más seguro que ante él no se puede estar. Y cuando los digimons lo ven, incluso se sienten mejor… O eso pensaba yo.

Últimamente no está muy conforme con venir conmigo, o al menos a venir solo. Siempre logra arrastrar con nosotros a Omnimon o a Craniamon. Incluso le he visto estirar de la cola a Magnamon para que nos acompañase, diciéndole que necesita un milagro…

-Sigo sin entenderte –interrumpió Kerpymon.

-Pues que los pueblos se animan al verle, pero cuando acabamos la pelea, hay algunos que agradecen y otros que protestan.

Dicen que hemos malgastado el tiempo salvándoles porque en dos días les atacarán de nuevo y otra vez estaríamos gastando energía y arriesgándonos para nada. Dicen que la situación es como la de la pescadilla que se muerte la cola.

Entiendo que la gente está triste, les afecta ver la destrucción y cómo mueren inocentes incluso cuando se lucha por salvarles. Pero no sé, parece que Alphamon no. Es como si él viviese en una burbuja de perfecta paz, porque cada vez que voy a informarle sobre un ataque que he solucionado o un ataque en el que necesito ayuda, cambia la mirada a una de aburrimiento.

He probado a hablar con él, pero ahora me pega la patada en el culo y me chilla que venga aquí. Incluso me ha puesto mote: pájaro de mal agüero.

-Ahora sí lo entiendo –asintió Kerpymon, dibujando un cuervo con la cabeza de Ulforce.

-¿Me puedes ayudar entonces? –preguntó el Caballero Real.

-Por supuesto que sí –asintió −. Lo que te ocurre es que eres el que más conflictos te has encontrado. En tu camino has encontrado más pesimismo que los demás y tú ya te has acostumbrado a todo ese dolor y pesar, pero no tus compañeros.

-Bueno, ellos se han encontrado terrenos destrozados en los que no queda nada e incluso enormes agujeros que rompen el Digimundo.

-Pero nadie que les recuerde lo cercana que es la muerte.

-Porque no hay ni cristo… Está todo el mundo refugiado salvo los que rondan mi región, cosa que me sorprende.

-Tengo entendido, por noticias externas, que hay digimons que no han querido salir de sus casas porque ya han perdido toda esperanza en la salvación del Digimundo y por ello prefieren morir con él o no renacer –dijo casual Kerpymon.

-¡No es para tanto!

-¿Qué me dices de Magnadramon?

-Bueno –empezó a decir el caballero −, ella es una dragona que ya lleva mucho tiempo en este mundo… Es normal que los digimons más mayores crean mejor morir que seguir viendo el Digimundo tal y como está ahora. Pero seguro que no piensan así realmente.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Por supuesto!

Mira, las cosas están mal ahora y se ven como una carga para los más jóvenes, quienes podrían huir, dejarles atrás y salvarse. Porque muchos jóvenes se quieren quedar con ellos, protegiéndolos, y arriesgan sus vidas por ellos. Eso a estos digimons no les hace gracia, porque quizás les han protegido hoy, pero mañana a lo mejor les da un golpe de tos y se mueren, y por alargarles la vida un día más, ellos pierden muchos.

Si yo les entiendo perfectamente. No quieren que se pierdan vidas inútilmente, por eso hablan así. Pero de seguro, si no hubiese toda esta guerra por el medio, querrían seguir viviendo, viendo a los pequeñines crecer fuertes y sanos.

-En un mundo donde los pequeñines no pueden ni nacer, está claro que los más mayores no quieren vivir y mucho menos continuar existiendo ni con nueva vida.

-Visto de ese modo… –meditó el conejo, quien había dejado momentáneamente su entretenido hobby de escribir informes con dibujitos −. Pero igualmente, aunque les entiendas, has de darles luz a sus vidas. Decirles que pronto acabará todo, que el sol brillará mañana, que quizás les dé un patatús pero que no por ello han de desaparecer.

-¿Un patatús?

-Son ancianos, tampoco hace falta decirles que vivirán miles de años más –sacudió la mano Kerpymon −. Bueno, eso, que les digas que las cosas van a mejorar, que se lo aseguras tú, y procura que se contagien de ese optimismo en vez de ir y presentarte ante Alphamon con ese aura de muerte y pesimismo que te pegan todos estos ancianos.

-Yo voy serio al Coliseo, pero también sé sonreír cuando no hablo de temas serios, así que no soy tan pesimista.

-Bueno, ya me entiendes. Y si no, piensa en ello hasta que yo decida que tienes que volver.

-Está bien –se levantó, estrechó la mano del psicólogo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, con tan mala pata que, sin ver nada por la oscuridad de la sala, se pegó un rodillazo contra el sofá −. ¡JODER, ÉSA HA DOLIDO!

-Me ha dolido hasta a mí y eso que sigo sentado –dijo Kerpymon, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras movía un poco su lámpara para iluminarle el camino al paciente.

No hubo salido Ulforce, que entró Witchmon, con la más potente de las linternas enfocada hacia el conejo.

-¿Sabías que hace un sol demasiado radiante como para tener encendida una lámpara que, encima, es la que más gasta de todo el castillo? –regañó sin dejar de enfocar su linterna al rostro del ángel animal −. ¡Venga y levanta esas persianas! Esto parece un antro de mala muerte…

-Ya va, mujer, ya va, era para que Ulforce no se me despistase.

-¡Y ventila un poco el lugar!

-¡He abierto hoy las ventanas!

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un minuto. Pero las he abierto todas.

-En serio, ojalá cuando la palme no renazca o lo haga lejos de él… ¡Ay, lo que daría por no volver a tener esta vida!

-Maldito Ulforce –empezó a murmurar Kerpymon, subiendo persianas y abriendo ventanas −, ya me ha deprimido a mi asistenta… Yo que la iba a contratar en la próxima vida por lo eficiente que es, el buen trabajo que hace y lo atenta que es para todo… ¡ULFORCE, MALDITO PAJARRACO!

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó extrañada la bruja, aún en la puerta del despacho con la linterna apagada −. No, si ya decía yo que eso de montar un consultorio para escuchar las penas de los que no somos empleados suyos…

* * *

*tecleando en el ordenador, guardando datos* Chachi, esto está cada vez mejor *se apaga el ordenador* ...

Kerpy: Witch, guapa, ¿cómo va el...?

*ruido de cables soltándose y una torre de ordenador elevándose* ¡YO NO TRABAJO MÁS CON ESTO! *lo arroja con fuerza contra el conejo*

Kerpy: Creo... que necesitas un ordenador nuevo... Y mucho tiempo para pasar los datos perdidos de nuevo...

*alzando un disco duro externo y sonriendo* Que te lo has pensado tú eso... ¡Cómpramelo ya o no trabajo!


End file.
